EXO Fanfiction THE LUCKY IN LOVE
by dhevjin-sehun
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Taeyeon yang baru menemukan seorang yang benar-benar menyayanginya Oh Sehun. tapi, harus kehilangannya secepat yang ia kira. Dan saat dia mulai menyukai Sehun. Sehun harus segera debut menjadi artis, dan tak boleh berpacaran. Ditambah lagi Taemin ingin menjodohkannya dengan Key, namun Taeyeon menolak Taemin untuk menjodohkannya dengan Key dan memilih kabur. Da


**THE LUCKY IN LOVE**

STORYLINE : By Dhea

THE LUCKY IN LOVE

Author : Dhea

Main Cast :

Kim Taeyeon GG's || Oh Sehun EXO-K

Other Cast :

Yourin OC || Chen EXO-M || All Member EXO-K || Kris EXO-M || Park Nara OC || Key SHINee || Tiffany GG's || Sulli f(x) || Taemin SHINee || All Member EXO-M || and Others'

Genre : Family || Love, Life || Hurt || School Life || FriendShip || Drama

Rating : General

Sumary :

Seorang gadis bernama Taeyeon yang baru menemukan seorang yang benar-benar menyayanginya Oh Sehun. tapi, harus kehilangannya secepat yang ia kira.

Dan saat dia mulai menyukai Sehun. Sehun harus segera debut menjadi artis, dan tak boleh berpacaran. Ditambah lagi Taemin ingin menjodohkannya dengan Key, namun Taeyeon menolak Taemin untuk menjodohkannya dengan Key dan memilih kabur.

Dan bagaimana hubungan mereka akhirnya?

Simak ceritanya oke^^

Disclaimer :

Annyeong, ini Fanfiction terpanjang asli karyaku, tolong jangan meniru jalan ceritanya dalam segala cara apapun.

Cast hanya milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa.

\^.^/ Gomawoyo, jika sudah membaca Fanfiction ku \^.^/

Ku tunggu KRITIK & SARAN nya!

^-Princess Lulu-^

HAPPY READING.

AUTHOR POV

Di sebuah Lobi Apartement di daerah Gangnam Distrik. Seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA yang sangat mencolok, seragam itu menunjukkan dengan bangga bahwa ia adalah murid dari salah satu sekolah ternama di Korea. _Seoul Of Perfoming Art_.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat. Kim Taeyeon, ya- nama gadis itu, Kim Taeyeon.

Sesekali gadis itu memainkan ponsel yang ia bawa. Dengan sangat gelisah, gadis itu memandangi ponsel IPhone 5 nya lagi, lalu membantingnya kemudian.

TAEYEON POV

Benar. Kemungkinan besar, hari ini aku akan terlambat. Mana, Oppa ku susah sekali dihubungi, menyebalkan.

Beberapa kali aku mencoba menghubungi, hanya nada sambung saja. Tak ada jawaban. Begitu telepon terakhir terjawab,

"Arghh… kenapa Oppa susah dihubungin, sih?"

PRAKK

Karena terlalu sebal aku banting saja ponselku.

Biarpun semua orang melihatku seperti orang gila. Sehabis membanting ponselku, aku memungutnya lagi, dan memasukkanya ditasku.

Aku rela harus terlambat, kuputuskan untuk menaiki bus kota. Jelas akan lama untuk sampai ke sekolah. Halte 3 km dari sini.

AUTHOR POV

Seorang pemuda bertubuh jangkung, tinggi, berwajah turis dengan balutan blazer dan pin _Seoul Of Perfoming Art_. Oh Sehun. Sedang memasuki mobil bergaya sport-nya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ibu aku berangkat!" teriak lelaki tinggi itu dari dalam mobilnya,

Ibunya yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya cepat. Berkali-kali ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"OMONA! Aku lupa tugasku ketinggalan!" teriak Sehun, ia menepikan mobilnya, ia tak masalah jika harus terlambat

"Haruskah aku mengambilnya!?" gerutu Sehun lagi,

Ia menutup matanya, menyandarkan dirinya di bangku mobil.

"Sial. Hari apaan ini!?" sekali lagi Sehun menggerutu, ia membuka matanya.

Mendapati seorang gadis yang juga berpakaian sepertinya sedang menyebrang jalan menuju halte di depan,

"EH? Orang itu satu sekolah denganku, dan dia kenapa masih santai saja jam segini baru mendatangi Halte?" Sehun terheran, ia pun melajukan mobilnya kedepan halte tersebut.

TAEYEON POV

"Syukurlah. Sudah sampai, aku cukup pusing sekarang!"

Aku terduduk lemas dibangku halte, menunggu sebuah bus yang datang. Aku berjalan 3 km yang cukup jauh, ah… bukan berjalan, tapi berlari sambil mencari sebuah tumpangan yang tak akan mungkin datang.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku, bus datang 5 menit lagi,

"Eh? kenapa jadi mobil yang datang?" ucapku, begitu bodohnya aku. Mungkin orang itu mengantarkan seseorang. Tapi, bodoh sekali orang itu? Kenapa dia mengantarkan seseorang yang jelas-jelas ia sudah membawa mobil. Aish.. bodoh, dunia apa ini!?

Seperdetik kemudian, keluarlah seorang lelaki yang tinggi menurutku, tapi tak lebih tinggi dari YiFan, yang benar saja orang itu mengenakan baju yang sama denganku. Menghampiri ku, dan….

"Ayo berangkat bersamaku," katanya.

"TIDAKKKK!" teriakku, aku takut-_-

"Eh? aku bukan orang jahat, aku teman sebayamu bodoh! Kau ingin terlambat apa? Perlu kau tahu, jika kau naik bus kau harus berhenti 3x halte dulu baru sampai di sekolah, itu pun harus jalan 1 km," terang lelaki itu,

"Yang benar? Separah itukah, jika menaiki bus?" bodoh. Kenapa aku jadi leleh seperti ini, tadi kan aku memberontak.

"Yayayaya… sudah! Masuk!" ia menarik tanganku, dan memaksaku masuk ke dalam mobilnya itu.

Pasrah sajalah, daripada datang kesekolah terlambat!

SEHUN POV

Sangat memalukan. Kenapa aku bertekad membawanya berangkat bersamaku-_-

_This's not my style_

Kalau seperti ini, image ku yang menjadi lelaki cuek akan pecah. Mana mungkin kalau aku harus berangkat bersama dengan gadis yang sama sekali tak ku kenal?

"YA! Kau, jangan pernah bicara pada siapapun kalau aku menolongmu!" ujarku tanpa memperhatikannya. Percuma saja, aku bilang begitu, dia bahkan sama sekali tak memperhatikanku. Ia lebih… memperhatikan ponselnya?

"WOY! Gadis aneh, kenapa kau tak menjawab!?" tanya ku ketus,

"Bukan urusanmu. Fokuslah dalam menyetir, itu lebih baik!" jawabnya lebih ketus lagi dari ku, adeh… Bad Girl ya?

Bagaimana ngajak ngomong baik2 ya? Susah, _that's not my style_. Tanpa sadar, mobilku sudah sampai di sekolah.

"Turunkan aku disini, jika kau tak ingin image mu hancur!" ujar gadis itu, dan tiba-tiba saja ia membuka pintu mobilku, aku tak menjawabnya. Aku pikir ngapain aku menjawabnya, tapi tunggu berarti sejak tadi ia mendengarkan aku bicara?

Sudahlah, dari pada pusing ngurusin dia, lebih baik aku memparkirkan mobilku dan berlari ke kelas.

AUTHOR POV

Taeyeon berlari menuju kelasnya, dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam ponselnya. Ia benar2 terlambat! Jujur, hari ini adalah kali pertama ia masuk sekolah ini.

Sesampainya dikelas yang ia tuju, Taeyeon mengetuk pintu kelas, dari jauh Sehun yang melihat sedikit kaget. "Kenapa Taeyeon mengetuk pintu kelasku?"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"_Annyeong_…"

"_Ne, Annyeong… _ah, kamu anak baru, pindahan dari Los Angeles kan?" tebak Luhan _seonsaengnim_.

"_Ne, seonsaengnim._"

"Masuk lah dan perkenalkan dirimu!"

Taeyeon memasuki kelasnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sedangkan, Sehun masih terheran-heran di depan pintu kelas, melihat semuanya. Dia murid baru untuk kelasnya, bagaimana kalau _image_-nya diketahui semua orang kalau dirinya pernah menolong gadis yang tak dikenal. Apalah kau Sehun-_ah_? batin-nya.

"Duduk lah, di bangku sana!" perintah Luhan _seonsaengnim._

"Annyeong!" Sehun memasuki kelas tanpa takut, Luhan _seonsaengnim _adalah hyung sepupunya sendiri, apa yang perlu ditakutkan? Omelannya, ah.. Sehun sudah sering mendapatkannya.

"_Sehunnie_, kenapa terlambat?" tanya Luhan _seonsaengnim _malas,

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, dan duduk di bangku yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan Taeyeon.

Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang, melihat kelakukan adik sepupunya itu.

"Kita bertemu lagi, gadis aneh!" seringai Sehun malas, walau terlihat cuek tetap saja memberikan kejutan.

"Yaya, dan apakah ini mimpi? Aku sebangku dengan manusia tak umum sepertimu? Ini memang hari sialku," gumam Taeyeon, sebenarnya Sehun mendengar itu, tapi ia enggan mendengarnya, karena pelajaran sudah di mulai.

Terlebih lagi, pelajaran itu dari Luhan _seonsaengnim, _hyung sepupunya sendiri. Kalau dirinya tak memperhatikan pelajaran itu, pasti, _"Sehunnie… ku pastikan kau tak naik kelas selama 3 tahun ini, dan ku pastikan pula orangtua mu menyita semua fasilitas mu! Ahaha…" _ucapan Luhan _seonsaengnim _itu lah yang masih ngeri di telinga Sehun.

(*)

** Weeks Ago**

Jam istirahat, hari ini di gunakan Taeyeon untuk lebih mengenal sekolah ini. tapi, pertama-tama ia harus mengisi perutnya di kantin sekolah. Sudah 1 minggu lamanya, Taeyeon sekolah disini dan hanya memiliki satu teman itupun, tak bisa menemaninya setiap waktu, karena ia bagian dari grup Apink yang akan siap debut, sedangkan Taeyeon masih _little_2 nya.

Sehun dan kawan-kawannya sedang terduduk santai di bangku di sebuah kantin. Mereka selalu bercanda disana.

"Sehun, hari ini kau terlihat menyebalkan, kenapa?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh yang sedikit gendut.

"ya, hyung! Kau sebenarnya menanyaiku, atau mengataiku huh?" seringai Sehun,

"Haha. Habis kelihatannya, wajahmu perlu diwaspadai, _so dangerous_!" sahut Suho yang sedari tadi di sampingnya,

"Kenapa jadi lagu growl sih!?" runtuk Tao pada Suho, lalu memeluk Suho,

"Aku tahu, itu memang lirik growl, tapi tidak seharusnya kau memelukku seperti ini! image ku sebagai ketua akan musnah bodoh!" ucap Suho sambil melepaskan pelukan Tao yang entah semakin lama semakin erat.

Taeyeon memasuki kantin, "Ramai sekali sih? semua orang disini sangat suka makan ya?" tebak Taeyeon sendiri, berbicara sendiri. Author yakin pasti sudah dianggap seperti orang gila.

Di tatapnya seluruh seisi kantin, dan mata mereka bertemu, Sehun dan Taeyeon.

"Apa!? Kenapa dia disini!?" gumam Sehun sebal, langsung memalingkan wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Taeyeon.

"Sehun, maksudmu dia siapa?" tanya Lay penasaran,

"Apa untungmu jika aku menjawabnya?!" jawab Sehun ketus,

"Jelas beruntung, aku bisa merusak _image_ mu dan mengalahkan ketenaran mu!:p" ledek Lay,

"Sehun, ayo katakan. Apa kau sedang dirundu cinta?" goda Kris,

"YA! Genter, jangan bicara seperti itu, maknae kita nanti marah lho…" tegas Xiumin memarahi Kris,

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menjitakmu!" ancam Xiumin, "Bisakah? Bahkan tinggi mu hanya 145 dan aku 190, bisakah kau menjitakku? Yang jelas, aku yang lebih dulu, dan bahkan aku bisa menginjakmu berkali-kali dengan mudah!" ancam Kris balik, dan Xiumin merasa ciut.

"Sudah! Kalau kalian benar-benar mau tahu, liat gadis di sana!" tunjuk Sehun, semua member EXO melihat kearah Taeyeon disana.

"Taeyeon!?" lirih Chen, dan sekarang pandangan semua member menuju kearah Chen,

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Lay penasaran,

"Bukan mengenalnya lagi, bahkan aku mencintainya sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, tak ku sangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi disini, kapan ia datang dari Los Angeles?" terang Chen,

Sehun yang mendengarnya sama sekali tak kagum, hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah datar. Bisa2 nya Hyung nya sendiri menyukai gadis aneh seperti Taeyeon, batinnya.

"Astaga! Si suara emas jatuh cinta!" goda Baekhyun,

"Aku pergi kesana dulu ya!"

Setelah Chen pergi untuk menghampiri Taeyeon. Sehun menceritakan semuanya tentang Taeyeon, dan semua member hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Begitu bodohnya si prince cool, menolong seorang gadis yang belum dikenalnya, betapa malaikatnya hati Sehun, batin semua member.

TAEYEON POV

Menduduki sebuah bangku paling pojok, makanan khas Korea, dan minuman kesukaan ku Jus wortel,

"Makanan ini, seperti aku tak akan yakin untuk…" belum selesai aku mengucapkan,

"Kau akan menyukainya, cobalah!" sahut seseorang yang menganggu ku dari depan, aku mendongak. Dan mendapati teman masa kecilku. Chen.

"Chen Oppa?"

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya-nya seraya duduk dibangku depan ku yang kosong. Aku hanya diam membisu.

Aku terus menatapnya dalam kesedihan setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadapku. Aku dicampakkan olehnya, ia membohongiku tentang semuanya. Tapi, sayangnya sekarang perasaan ku sudah hilang.

_Chen kau jahat!_

"Kenapa kau diam? Oh, aku tahu kau pasti baik2 saja!" ucap Chen lagi,

Tetap terdiam, dan itu prinsipku. Rasanya aku ingin pergi.

"Chen, aku pergi dulu ya! Ada tugas!"seruku, seraya mendorong kursi, sebelum aku beranjak ia mengenggam tanganku.

Aku menoleh, "Taeyeon? Apa kau masih marah padaku, sejak kejadian 4 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Chen yang membuat rasa sakit ini masih terasa.

"Tolong jangan membahas masa lalu," celoteh ku datar,

AUTHOR POV

"Benar, ternyata kau masih marah padaku," sergah Chen dengan prinsip yang sama, dengan inti ucapan yang sama –minta maaf-

"Sudahlah, Chen Oppa! Aku sibuk, lepaskan tangan mu ini!" Taeyeon masih saja membatu, setelah kejadian di masa lalu, yang membuat dirinya merasa dicampakan.

FLASHBACK ON

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung berumur 14 tahun, dan gadis mungil disampingnya yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya.

Mereka duduk berdampingan dibangku taman, sedang terbakar keheningan ditengah kesunyian taman. Hanya ada suara gemericik air mancur, yang meramaikan.

"Taeyeon, maafkan aku…." ucap lelaki jangkung itu, yang bernama Chen, pada seorang gadis disampingnya, Taeyeon.

"Maaf? Semudah itu?" seringai gadis itu sebal,

"Kau tahu kan, Orang tua ku ingin sekali jika aku sukses di bidang Entertaiment?"

"Tapi, bukan begini caranya! Kenapa kau memberitahu ku terlambat seperti ini? terlebih lagi, kau meninggalkan ku di Negara yang jauh dari L.A!" emosi Taeyeon semakin membeludak.

"…." Chen sama sekali tak menjawabnya dan memilih diam,

"Sudahlah! Aku pergi, semoga kau sukses untuk keberangkatan mu dan selanjutnya, _Goodbye_!" Taeyeon pergi menjauhi Chen untuk pulang, dan disaat itulah mereka berpisah.

Sangat berat hati, Taeyeon harus menerima Chen untuk pergi, tak tahukah dia tentang perasaanku? Batin Taeyeon. Begitu pula dengan Chen, ia menyesal karena menuruti kata orangtuanya tapi, karena sejak kecil ia di didik menjadi seorang lelaki yang patuh, mau bagaimana lagi. Ia harus menerimanya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Chen melepaskan genggaman tangan Taeyeon. Lagi-lagi, Chen hanya diam dikepergian Taeyeon yang kedua ini. mungkin tidak, dulu dirinyalah yang meninggalkan gadis itu.

"TAEYEON AKU MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Chen, Taeyeon yang mendengar pun berhenti. Begitu mendengar itu semua, murid-murid yang tadinay gaduh di kantin menjadi hening.

Mereka menjadi tontonan masal.

"EH? Chen, kenapa dia berkata seperti itu di tempat seperti ini?" Kai yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa berbicara tak percaya,

"Kenapa…. Kenapa harus gadis itu?" Baekhyun sedikit hampir jantungan karena semua itu, Chanyeol yang selalu sigap di samping Baekhyun pun memeluk Baekhyun,

"Membosankan, drama apaan ini? aku pergi!" ujar Sehun ketus, semua member pun mengikuti Sehun kecuali, Suho yang masih diam menonton.

Lay yang melihat Suho terdiam pun menghampirinya. "Suho, kenapa kau nonton?" tanya Lay dari belakang, dan saat Suho membalik.

"Wakss… kau menangis?!" Lay tak percaya, Suho cengeng juga-_-

"Habis, ini kisah yang menyedihkan, cinta lama bisa bertemu tapi, sudah terlambat!"

"Kesimpulan apa itu? Sangat susah dicerna oleh otakku, ku pikir Caessar YKS lebih baik memberikan kata2 mutiara daripada kau!"

"Woy! Lay, kau suka lihat YKS ya? Yang di TRANS TV kan?"

"Kok tahu?" Lay mulai seperti anak perempuan,

"Karena, kau mudah ditertawakan!" Suho meninggalkan Lay, dan Lay mengikutinya walau ada rasa yang mengganjal.

Kembali ke asal, Taeyeon masih terdiam dari jauh, dan beberapa saat kemudian dia membalik badannya.

"_I don't care, if you love me. I hate you Chen, before cataclysm four thousand years ago … don't love me again! I don't love you. You late to answer my feeling!_" terang Taeyeon dengan bahasa inggris yang lancar,

Chen hanya bisa terdiam mendengar itu semua. Terlambat untuk menjawab perasaannya? Batin Chen.

Taeyeon pun pergi begitu saja.

TAEYEON POV

Kenapa dia kembali kehidupanku lagi? aku benar2 tak ingin bertemu dengannya! Chen, aku membenci mu sekarang.

Aku berlari menuju _pan house_ sekolah. Namun, saat aku sampai ada seorang lelaki berparas tinggi yang sedang menatap langit.

Aku ingin sekali beranjak pergi, tapi sayang nya aku tambah tersandung sebuah batu yang entah kenapa ada disana.

"Aduh… sakit…." Teriakku, lelaki itu menoleh dan menghampiriku.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya-nya, dari dekat wajahnya begitu menakutkan.

"Tidak, aku tak apa! Lanjutkan lah, apa yang kau kerjakan tadi. Aku mau pergi!" seruku, aku mencoba tuk berdiri, tapi lupa di lutut ku ini menghalangi.

Aku terjatuh kembali. "Tak bisa ya? Aku bawa kau ke UKS," lelaki itu memopohku untuk ke UKS.

Baik.

Sesampainya di UKS, dia membersihkan luka ku dan mengobatinya. Sesekali aku merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh…"

Lelaki itu mendongak, "Eh? maaf, sakit ya?"

"Ti-dak," kenapa aku tergagap.

"Sudah selesai, ku harap lukamu akan sembuh jika dibalut dengan handsaplast(?)"

"Terima kasih,"

Ia tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Huang Zi Tao. Panggil saja Tao," ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Oh, namamu Tao, aku Kim Taeyeon. Senang bertemu denganmu, sekali lagi terima masih," aku menerima jabatan tangannya,

"Sama-sama, aku sudah terbiasa membantu orang yang terkena penyakit, atau seseorang yang terluka, seperti fans-ku,"

"Eh? jadi, kau pikir aku tadi sengaja menjatuhkan diri, aniya… tadi aku menghindarimu saja, tak mau mengganggumu," terangku, aku takut dia salah paham,

"Hm.." ia tersenyum manis,

Kami pun keluar dari UKS dan bersiap masuk kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi.

"Luhan _seonsaengnim_, maafkan saya, saya terlambat!" ucapku saat memasuki kelas, guru itu sangat baik, bahkan ia mempersilahkan aku duduk dengan Cuma-Cuma.

Semua murid memandangiku yang jalan dengan pincang nya, Luhan _seonsaengnim _saja baru menyadari,

"_Wait_, taeyeon. _What happened to your legs_?" tanya Luhan _seonsaengnim_.

"Oh, _just draw bloond_, _seonsaengnim_."

"Tak apa jika kau mau mengambil jam untuk ke UKS!"

"_Aniya, gwenchana seonsaengnim_,"

"Baik, duduklah!"

Aku pun duduk dibangku ku, eh.. kenapa Sehun tak ada ditempat duduk nya? Biasanya dirinya selalu siap mentereng di kelas karena Luhan _seonsaengnim _yang mengajar.

Kenapa sekarang ia absen?

Menepis pikiranku, dan terfokus pada apa yang seharusnya aku pikirkan. Aku tak peduli bagaimana keadaan Sehun, sedang apa, dimana? Bahkan, itu bukan urusanku. Iya aku tahu dia Grup dari EXO-K yang bulan depan akan debut.

"Taeyeon, kau tahu Sehun dimana?" tanya Naeun teman sekelasku yang duduk tepat di depanku.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin absen," setelah aku menjawab, apa yang ternyata Naeun hanya acuh padaku, dan hanya terdiam dengan datarnya ia kembali ke posisi duduknya menghadap Luhan _seonsaengnim_.

(*)

AUTHOR POV

Taeyeon menatap ponselnya datar, layar ponselnya retak. Ia tak tahu harus pulang menaiki apa? Tempat halte terakhir saja dia tak mengetahui, ia masih _newbie _dengan kehidupan di Korea.

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi, kenapa seperti ini!?

"Bagaimana ini? Oppa pula, kenapa tadi pagi membuat aku membanting ponselku!?" gerutu Taeyeon,

"Kenapa, ponselmu rusak?"

Entah sejak kapan, Sehun sudah berdiri disamping Taeyeon.

"EH? sehun-_ah_?"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel –_ah_, itu membuat aku susah tidur," omel Sehundatar,

"YA! Apa hubungannya panggilan biasa dengan susah tidur!?" gerutu Taeyeon lagi,

"Banyak, ini pinjamlah ponselku untuk menghubungi Oppamu!" Sehun meminjam kan ponselnya,

Taeyeon meraih ponsel Samsung Galaxy S4 miliknya, dan menekan nomor ponsel Oppa-nya.

"Hallo Oppa! Jemputlah aku….." teriak Taeyeon,

"…."

"Oppa! Tak perlu kau bertanya ini ponsel siapa! jemputlah aku sekarang!" teriak Taeyeon lagi,

"…."

"APA!? OPPA AKU BENCI JIKA HARUS SEPERTI INI!?"

"…."

"OPPA! KARENA OPPA AKU JADI MERUSAK PONSELKU SENDIRI!" teriak Taeyeon lebih keras.

Sehun yang berada disampingnya sudah tak tahan karena begitu berisik. Dan menyesal karena membantu gadis yang aneh seperti Taeyeon.

"OPPA! Aku tahu Oppa tak bisa menjemputku, tapi tolong OPPA BELIKAN AKU PONSEL LAGI!" Taeyeon pun segera memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah berteriak meminta sebuah ponsel,

"Adik dan Oppa yang aneh…" gumam Sehun, Taeyeon yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menoleh dan menatap Sehun garang, dengan _deathglare _yang uh.. ngeri!

Taeyeon pergi begitu saja, tanpa mengatakan terima kasih setelah menatap Sehun garang. _Mood _terlalu hancur untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak tepat.

Sehun yang melihat Taeyeon jalan, lemas hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, dan menarik Taeyeon menuju mobilnya. Ia berniat ingin memberikan ponsel untuk Taeyeon.

"Lagi-lagi kau menarikku?" Taeyeon melemas,

"Jujur saja! Walaupun, image ku di sekolah adalah lelaki dingin, dan cuek. Tapi, sebenarnya hati ku bagaikan malaikat tahu!" sombong Sehun,

"Oh… Oh… Oh… tadi Luhan _seonsaengnim_, menanyakan tentang mu yang tak masuk saat pelajaran kedua, kau kemana?" tanya Taeyeon,

"Pentingkah bagimu?"

"Tidak, tapi lebih baik kau begitu saja terus. Agar aku bisa konsentrasi saat belajar!"

"Jadi kau lebih suka aku tak ada ya?"

Taeyeon hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah seperti biasa. Datar dan tak berperasaan.

Beberapa menit di perjalanan. Mereka sampai di sebuah Mall di _MyeonDeong Districk_.

"Kau ingin membeli ponsel dimana?" tanya Sehun,

"Eh? Ponsel, jadi kita jauh2 kesini hanya untuk membelikan ku sebuah ponsel? Itu tak perlu! Oppa ku bisa membelikannya,"

"Kau bisa membeli ponsel yang berbeda, pasti Oppa mu akan terus memberikan mu ponsel IPhone saja, hari ini aku akan membelikan mu ponsel yang sama denganku!" ucap Sehun,

"Eh?" Taeyeon membulatkan matanya,

"Sudah! Daritadi ah.. eh.. terus, ayo!"

Mereka memasuki sebuah toko ponsel, dan keluar toko dengan membawa sebungku plastic dengan isi ponsel yang sama dengan yang Sehun punya.

"Aku lapar, kau mau makan?" tanya Sehun,

"Tidak, aku tak lapar," jawab Taeyeon,

"Hey! Tadi di kantin saja, kau tak memakan makananmu, malah kabur karena ada Chen, ketimbang kau sakit, lebih baik kau makan sekarang!" arahan Sehun,

"Kau sangat baik padaku. Terima kasih!" lirih Taeyeon, yang mungkin terdengar oleh Sehun.

SEHUN POV

Memang sih tadi siang aku menghilang. Tapi, demi kebaikan ku juga, karena aku tak mau melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Melihat Chen dan Taeyeon. Huh!

Aku memang berencana ingin mengajaknya keluar, karena aku tahu dia banyak masalah. Ponsel rusak, Oppanya terlalu sibuk, dan terakhir habis patah hati. Namanya juga seorang gadis, pasti akan bahagia lagi jika diajak jalan.

Entahlah. Setan apa yang memasuki tubuhku, kenapa aku jadi begitu perhatian dengan Taeyeon? Aku saja panic, jika Taeyeon berkata kalau dia tak lapar, padahal terlihat jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya.

Jadi aku memaksanya untuk makan,

"Kau sangat baik padaku. Terima kasih!" lirih Taeyeon, yang membuat ku bisa tersenyum.

Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun ini, aku sama sekali tak mendengar seorang gadis yang aku ajak jalan mengatakan terima kasih. Gadis2 lain tak tahu terima kasih, seperti So Naeun.

Tapi, Taeyeon berbeda dia tahu arti terima kasih, walau sedikit berisik-_-

Kami pun sampai di sebuah Restaurant ala _American_, aku tahu dia pasti tak menyukai makanan Korea, jadi aku membawanya ke Restaurant Amerika yang kebetulan milik paman ku ini.

"EH? restaurant amerika?"

"Kau suka bukan?" tanya ku dengan bangga,

Taeyeon hanya mengangguk, dengan senyum yang merekah. Boleh jujur? Dia sangat manis ternyata, astaga! Oh Sehun! sadar…. Ayo sadar….!

Setelah makan yang ternyata adalah makan malam,kami pun pulang. Aku mengantarnya pulang di sebuah Apartement di GangNam Districk. Sebenarnya cukup jauh dari rumah ku tapi, tak masalah. Mungkin Ibu ku di rumah bisa menoleransi keterlambatanku.

Kalau aku jujur sih-_-

"_Thanks' Sehun-ah…" _ucap Taeyeon dari luar mobil ku,

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan embel2 –_ah_, coba kau panggil aku _Sehunnie_!" seruku, ya- walau Sehunnie adalah panggilan sayang untukku, tapi mungkin Taeyeon tak mengetahuinya.

"Sehunnie… Sehunnie…" Taeyeon terlihat berpikir, dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Sipp.. aku pulang dulu ya! Nice dream, besok akan ku jemput kau jam 7 oke?" lagi-lagi Taeyeon hanya mengangguk.

Aku pun melajukan mobil ku untuk pulang kerumah. Sesampainya dirumah,

"Ibu aku pulang!"

"Sehunnie, kau darimana sayang?"

"Mengantar seseorang bu,"

"Gadis?"

"Iya, dia gadis pindahan dari L.A hidupnya sangat memperihatinkan!"

Aku pun akhirnya menceritakan semua tentang Taeyeon. Baru pertama kali ini aku merasa semangat menceritakan seorang gadis yang baru aku kenal dengan Ibuku.

TAEYEON POV

Aku merebahkan tubuhku, aku memandangi ponsel pemberian Sehun yang sedang ku pasang _charger _di sampingnya.

"Mirip dengannya, _couple handphone_. Kkekkeke~ _I like that's_" aku terkekeh sendiri. Pertama kali aku bisa begitu senang dengan pemberian seseorang, setelah pemberian Oppaku.

Benar. Aku hanya seorang gadis yang hidup dengan seorang Oppa yang sangat-sangat sibuk menurutku. Bahkan, sampai pernah lupa akan diriku, namanya Lee Taemin. Tetapi aku begitu beruntung berkenalan dengan Sehun yang ternyata bisa menghiburku, aku tahu dia pasti melihat semua kejadian di kantin tadi, dan berpikir ingin menghiburku.

"Hoammbb… ngantuk!"

Aku pun memutuskan untuk tidur, menikmati alam mimpi yang begitu indah.

AUTHOR POV

Keesokan harinya, Taeyeon sudah menanti Sehun di Lobi. Sehun bilang besok ia akan menjemput Taeyeon jam 7. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, datanglah Sehun dengan mobil andalannya.

"Sehunnie,"

"Masuklah, sebelum ke sekolah aku harus ke _dorm_ EXO," ujarnya,

"Baiklah, kenapa kau bilang padaku. Aku takkan melarangmu untuk ke dorm mu, lagi pula ini kan mobilmu?"

Sehun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum ramah.

Sesampainya di dorm EXO, Sehun membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Taeyeon.

"eh? kenapa di bukakan, terlalu pribadi kalau begitu,"

"Sudah! Jangan banyak bicara, ayo masuk!"

"eh?" Sehun menarik Taeyeon, mau bagaimana lagi Taeyeon hanya seseorang yang menumpang, harus menuruti apa kata orang yang ditumpanginya.

Ting.. Tong..

"TUNGGU!"

Clek..

"WOW! SEHUNNIE…. Taeyeon?" lirih seseorang yang cukup di kenal oleh Taeyeon, dan cukup menyakitkan jika bertemu,

Sehun yang menyadari ada kesalahan pun, langsung menggenggam tangan Taeyeon, Taeyeon pun membalas genggaman itu semakin erat… erat… dan erat…

"Eh? ternyata kau Chen yang membukakan pintu, aku pikir Kris hyung,"

Tiba-tiba datanglah, Kris yang memang seharusnya berjadwal untuk membuka pintu(?)

"_Sehunnie_, kau datang?"

"_Sehunnie_, dia siapa?" gumam Taeyeon, saat mendengar gumaman Taeyeon itu Kris dan Chen langsung terbelalak.

"SEHUNNIE?" tanya Kris dan Chen serempak.

"Iya, kenapa? Oh. Maaf, namaku Kim Taeyeon, kau ternyata yang namanya Kris?"

"Heem…"

"Sudah ayo berangkat!" seru Sehun, dan menarik tangan Taeyeon, tangan mereka terus mengenggam.

Chen yang melihat itu semua hanya menatapnya iba. Taeyeon sudah milik orang lain. Batinnya.

Di jalan, Sehun, Taeyeon, dan Kris yang numpang hanya bisa berendam dalam keheningan. Sampainya di sekolah, Sehun dan Taeyeon harus berpisah dengan Kris karena, Kris adalah _sunbae _mereka berdua.

"Sehunnie, Taeyeon-_ssi_, aku ke kelas dulu ya! Nikmati waktu kalian berjalan!" seru Kris dari jauh,

"Maksudnya Kris itu apa? Menikmati waktu kita berjalan?" karena Taeyeon memang sedikti bodoh kalau soal seperti itu.

"Tidak, ayo!"

Mereka pun jalan menuju kelas, dan sampai di kelas Sehun masih tetap merasa bersalah karena dirinya mempertemukan Chen dan Taeyeon. Jelas sekali Taeyeon sekarang seperti orang yang mati, walaupun tadi terlihat ceria saat berpisah dengan Kris.

Sehun tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Taeyeon, jelas sekali Taeyeon akan menoleh dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku, aku mempertemukan mu lagi dengannya, ku pikir tadi Kris lah yang membukanya!" sesal Sehun,

"Tak apa, _Sehunnie_, itu bukan salahmu. Soal itu jangan diambil hati, lupakan saja!" Taeyeon merendah,

"Sekarang lepaskan tautan tangan mu itu, sekarang jam pelajaran!" tambah Taeyeon

Sehun melepaskan tautan tangannya, dan kembali terfokus dengan pelajaran yang di berikan.

"Anak-anak, saya selagi guru seni kalian, ingin mengajak kalian untuk membuat sebuah seni lukis yang bagus, kalian bisa mengerjakannya bersama teman sebangku!" jelas guru Seni yang selalu membuat semua muridnya frustasi.

"YAH! KENAPA HARUS MELUKIS?" teriak semua murid kelas 3B

Taeyeon dan Sehun hanya memilih untuk diam.

"Kenapa mereka lebay sekali? Padahal ini kan juga pelajaran, namanya pelajaran pasti mempelajari hal yang baru!?" runtuk Taeyeon,

"Sejak dulu memang begitu, kelas ini hanya dipenuhi anak2 yang bisa dance, bukan karya seni yang rumit itu," jelas Sehun,

"Oh, begitu!"

"Ah… kenapa aku harus satu kelompok dengan mu sih D.O!?" gerutu Naeun dan Sehun dan Taeyeon yang mendengarnya hanya diam memperhatikan,

"HEK!? Sebenarnya aku ogah harus melukis denganmu!" celetuk D.O

"OK, KITA KERJAKAN SENDIRI2" ucap D.O dan Naeun yang kebetulan barengan,

Taeyeon mengaga dan dalam pikirannya terlintas

"Mereka sangat serasi menurutku," bisik Taeyeon pada Sehun,

"Ya, sepertinya begitu! Setelah kejadian, aku dan Naeun putus," bisik Sehun balik, mendengar kata _setelah kejadian, aku dan Naeun putus _mata Taeyeon membelalak.

"Ka… kalian… pernah pacaran?!" teriak Taeyeon tapi tidak terlalu keras, Sehun pun membekap mulut Taeyeon agar tidak terlalu lebay menanggapi cerita singkatnya.

Beruntung semua tidak mendengarnya, masih sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"Taeyeon, pulang nanti. Kau ada kerjaan tidak?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba,

Taeyeon menoleh, "Tidak, kalau pun ada, aku akan mengerjakannya malam nanti,"

"Baiklah, ayo kita jalan!"

"EH? lagi? kau tak dimarahi Ibu mu?" tanya Taeyeon,

"Tidak, ibu ku baik dan pengertian,"

Taeyeon hanya diam membisu, dan memilih melanjutkan lamunannya, ia teringat lagi akan Ibu dan Ayahnya, mereka begitu baik dan pengertian pada Taeyeon dan Taemin, tapi sejak insiden kecelakaan besar2an oleh pesawat terbang, Taeyeon dan Taemin kehilangan orangtuanya.

Kini mereka hanya hidup berdua, adik dan kakak. Dan berharap sampai akhir nanti akan terus bersama, dan tak terpisahkan.

(*)

Mereka berdua memilih untuk pergi ke Han River, dimana disana pasti banyak para remaja sekolah yang kencan disana dengan pasangannya.

Taeyeon dan Sehun duduk diantara pohon _maple_ yang sedang gugur karena terpaan angin. Terlihat sangat _romantic_. Taeyeon terlihat sangat sibuk dengan ice cream chocolate nya dan Sehun sibuk dengan Bubble Tea-nya.

Merasa bosan dengan keheningan Taeyeon memulai pembicaraan,

"Sehunnie, ku dengar kau akan debut ya?" tanya Taeyeon,

"Iya, bulan depan tepat tanggal 9 Maret nanti,"

"Wow! Tepat pada saat Ulang Tahun ku, sungguh mengasikkan, boleh aku menontonmu nantinya?" tanya Taeyeon lagi,

"Benarkah? Kau tak mau merayakan ulang tahun mu dengan orangtua mu dan kakakmu?"

DEG. Lagi-lagi soal orangtua, ini sangat menyedihkan. Tanpa Taeyeon sadari airmatanya mengalir, Sehun yang melihatnya pun kalang kabut,

"Loh. Maaf jika aku salah bicara, kenapa menangis?" tanya Sehun sambil mengusap airmata di pipi Taeyeon,

"Tidak, hanya saja aku begitu rindu saat ulangtahun ku yang 15 dulu, itu ulangtahun ku terakhir yang ku rayakan bersama orangtua-ku, sebelum kejadian kecelakaan besar itu,"

"Astaga! Maaf," Sehun menarik Taeyeon menuju pelukannya, menenangkan Taeyeon.

"Baiklah, aku akan memesan kan beberapa tiket V.I.P untuk mu dan ajak lah teman2 mu agar kau bisa terjaga,"

Taeyeon melepas pelukan Sehun, "Bolehkah aku mengajak teman ku jari Los Angeles?"

"Boleh, asal kau tetap bersamanya!"

Semua orang yang melihatnya berpikir bahwa, Taeyeon dan Sehun berpacaran, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Sehun sebenarnya mulai suka pada Taeyeon, tapi Taeyeon lebih merasa kalau Sehun adalah kakak kedua baginya.

"Saat aku debut pasti banyak melakukan promosi, jadi aku tak punya waktu yang banyak untuk menemuimu, apakah kau tak apa?"

"Tak apa, itu yang terbaik. Aku juga akan dijaga oleh Tiffany kok, teman ku dari L.A, aku sudah sangat rindu padanya," Sehun mengelus puncak kepala Taeyeon lembut, dan memberikan Seyum merekah.

"Hm, kau mau ikut ke rumahku?" ajak Sehun,

"Wah! Aku ingin sekali, aku ikut!"

Sehun dan Taeyeon pun pergi menuju rumah Sehun. Disana sudah ada Nyonya Oh, yang sedang merajut di depan rumah.

"Ibu…"

"Sehunnie, kau pulang dengan … gadis?" tanya Nyonya Oh,

"Heheh…"

"_Annyeong… nae ireum Taeyeon Imnidha_," Taeyeon memperkenalkan dirinya, Nyonya Oh bisa menebak bahwa gadis inilah yang suka sekali Sehun ceritakan.

"Gadis yang selalu kau ceritakan?" bisik Nyonya Oh pada Sehun, Sehun hanya nyengir kuda,

"Cantik juga, ayo masuk, Nak Taeyeon!" ajak Nyonya Oh pada Taeyeon, ia hanya mengangguk malu,

Di dalam rumah, Nyonya Oh dan Taeyeon terus saja bercanda sedangkan Sehun hendak membeli barang-barang untuk melukis. Mereka selalu membahas sesuatu yang menarik satu samalain, bahkan yang sangat mendebarkan saat Ibunda Sehun mengatakan bahwa Sehun menyukainya.

"Oh, begitu ya, Nyonya Oh!" Taeyeon tak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena perasaannya pada Sehun mungkin hanya sebatas kakak dan adik, kalau pun lebih ia tak tahu perasaan apa itu.

Nyonya Oh berpikir kalau Taeyeon dan Sehun sudah menjadi pasangan kekasih, karena Taeyeon memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan sayang, tapi Nyonya Oh memilih diam saja.

Setelah menunggu 1 jam, Sehun akhirnya sampai di rumahnya dengan membawa 2 kantong plastic besar

"Ibu… Taeyeon… aku pulang," teriak Sehun saat di ambang pintu rumah,

"_Sehunnie_, kau membawa kantong banyak sekali?" Taeyeon kaget. Ia berpikir tak mau memperlihatkan kalau dirinya sudah tahu apa perasaan Sehun padanya, atau istilahnya pura-pura tak mengetahui.

"Tidak, ini hanya dua kantong saja. Hanya ukurannya besar," jawab Sehun mudah dengan menunjukkan kantong itu,

"Kalau begitu kalian melukis saja bersama, Ibu mau memasak untuk kalian,"

"Baik, Ibu…"

Setelah Nyonya Oh pergi, Sehun mengambil tempat duduk disamping Taeyeon. Taeyeon merasa canggung sekarang, rasanya ia sangat ingin menjaga jarak dengan Sehun. Entah, perasaan apa itu tapi, Taeyeon ingin sekali menepiskan kecanggungannya, karena ia benar-benar ingin menutupi semuanya yang Nyonya Oh katakan.

"Baik, ini canvas-nya, dan ini kuas juga cat airnya," Sehun terlihat semangat sambil mengeluarkan beberapa alat itu,

"_Sehunnie_ …" lirih Taeyeon,

"Ya?"

"Kau tak merasa canggung berdekatan denganku?" tanya Taeyeon ya walau pertanyaannya tak begitu nyambung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Untuk apa aku merasa canggung dekat denganmu? Kita kan teman,"

"Bukan begitu, aduh… maksudnya _image_ mu," Taeyeon menggaruk punggung lehernya yang tak gatal, ia merasa bingung kenapa ia mengajukan pertanyaan yang ngelantur seperti itu,

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya berarti tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Taeyeon atau bisa berarti penasaran.

"Hehe. Tak jadi, ayo melukis! Bagaimana kalau kita melukis gambar anime saja, atau manga gitu?" usul Taeyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Baiklah, kau ingin melukis manga apa? Vocaloid SF-A2?"

"Oke, boleh aku menggambar Hatsune Miku, dengan daun bawang, kekkeke^^?" tanya Taeyeon semangat, untuk ia sudah menepis jauh-jauh pertanyaan aneh itu,

"Kalau begitu aku gambar Len dan Rin di samping Miku, wow! Aku masih sangat kagum dengan Len dan Rin, sahabat menjadi kekasih. Sangat menarik!"

DEG.

Benar. Len dan Rin memang awalnya bersahabat, tapi karena terlalu lama bersama mereka akhirnya jadi sepasang kekasih. Taeyeon tak bisa memungkiri kalau misalnya, dia dan Sehun akan bersama pada akhirnya. Tapi, ia sama sekali tak berminat untuk menjadi kekasih Sehun, ia tahu Sehun selalu menjaga _image_-nya tapi, akhir2 ini Sehun sama sekali tak memperdulikan _image_ nya menjadi lelaki yang cool dan judes, dia bahkan memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Taeyeon.

Lama-lama jika begini Taeyeon akan pusing sendiri.

"Eh... i… i… ya," Taeyeon tergagap dan melanjutkan melukisnya.

Taeyeon mengambil kuasnya yang sudah berlumur cat air, dan menggoreskannya lembut pada kain kanvas yang sudah tersedia di depannya, begitu juga dengan Sehun. ia sangat hati-hati dalam melukis.

Merasa hening, Sehun memulai pembicaraan.

"Besok lusa aku tak masuk sekolah, mungkin 2 minggu lamanya untuk persiapan debut," mendengar Sehun berkata seperti itu Taeyeon menoleh,

"Tak masuk? Debut? Memangnya sekarang bulan apa?"

"Bukan masalah bulan, ya sih masih bulan February tapi,kan aku harus menjalani trainee lebih ketat lagi, jadi maaf untuk 2 minggu aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, bahkan kemungkinan besar aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu lebih dari 2 minggu," sesal Sehun,

Entah kenapa, setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun itu, Taeyeon jadi merasa takut kalau Sehun meninggalkannya, walaupun 2 minggu lamanya tapi, bagi Taeyeon itu mungkin seperti 200 tahun tak bertemu, Taeyeon berpikir jika Sehun tak ada, siapa yang menghiburnya, siapa yang mengajaknya jalan-jalan, siapa yang membelikan dia ice cream, siapa yang mengantar jemput Taeyeon? Taemin? Mungkin tidak. Dia sedang dinas selama 2 bulan di luar negeri! Sekarang pun baru melewati 3 minggu, kepergian Taemin ke luar negeri.

TAEYEON POV

Kenapa hati ini benar-benar tahu sekarang? Aku sulit menerima kenyataan kalau Sehun harus meninggalkan ku 2 minggu hanya untuk debut, bahkan bisa melebihi waktu yang ia katakan. Jahat sekali.

_Neomu Nappeun, Sehunnie_ …

Hati ini benar-benar sakit sekarang, seperti kejadian 4 tahu yang lalu. Chen meninggalkan ku untuk menjadi seorang _Idol_ dan bersekolah di Korea disaat itu pulang aku mulai menyukainya, dan sekarang Sehun entah kenapa aku begitu sakit mendengar dia tak bisa menemaniku selama 2 minggu lebih,

Apakah aku mulai menyukai Oh Sehun karena kata-kata Nyonya Oh?

Entahlah. Hanya hati yang tahu, dan biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya.

SEHUN POV

Melihat raut wajahnya yang berubah menjadi sangat sendu, aku tak yakin jika harus meninggalkan Taeyeon sendirian, dia sangat pendiam di sekolah. Ia adalah malang yang kesepian. Aku tau Taemin _hyung _pasti sibuk.

Andai saja aku bisa mengajaknya di Dorm E.X.O mungkin ia akan tetap senang, bahkan lebih senang. Tapi, tak mungkin, semua karena agency dan Chen juga ada disana!

Mana mungkin aku sejahat itu mempertemukan mereka, pasangan yang sudah saling membenci, mungkin yang merasa sangat benci adalah Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon .. jangan terlalu sedih seperti itu, aku akan tetap menelpon mu disaat malam. Jadi, jangan di matikan ya ponselmu! Kau kan juga bisa menonton ku saat debut nanti, dan saat Fansign mini album pertama, kau boleh membeli album ku dan meminta tanda tanganku, kalau itu kau mau sih," ucapku terlalu lengkap

"Eh? kenapa kau berkata begitu cepat, membuat ku bingung! Sudah ayo lanjutkan melukisnya, besok aku kumpulkan sendiri," Senyum Taeyeon begitu merekah.

Taeyeon begitu manis kalau sedang tersenyum. Itu yang membuat aku menyukainya. Dan aku akan kehilangan senyuman itu untuk 2 minggu kedepan. Menyebalkan.

AUTHOR POV

Berlama-lama dirumah Nyonya Oh, Sehun mengantar Taeyeon untuk pulang. Setelah itu, Sehun kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Saat pulang bersama, mereka hanya diam dalam kesunyian. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Hendak berjalan memasuki Lobi _Apartement_. Ponsel Taeyeon berbunyi. _Pip … Pip …_ Taeyeon pun merogoh saku jaket-nya. Dilihatnya layar ponselnya yang tertuliskan nama Oppanya, Taemin.

Taeyeon mendengus kesal, namun mengangkat juga telepon dari Oppa-nya itu.

"_Hallo …"_ ucap Taeyeon malas,

"_Taeyeon, bersiaplah. Mandi yang cepat, kemasi bajumu, kita akan ke Los Angeles besok!" _Taemin mengucapkan itu dengan begitu cepat,

Kaget, karena esok Oppanya akan membawa dirinya ke L.A, Taeyeon terbelalak.

"_Apa? Apa Oppa sudah gila? Aku sudah beradaptasi dengan semua ini!? kenapa disaat aku mulai beradaptasi Oppa selalu membuat adaptasiku hancur?!" _geram Taeyeon, seraya memutuskan sambungan telepon itu.

TAEYEON POV

Sial. Kenapa Oppa selalu membuatku pusing begini? Sehun, tolong aku! esok aku sudah tak di Korea lagi, bagaimana ini!? Konser debut? Tiket nya!?

Aku berjalan menuju meja resepsionis.

"HUAA …. HANCUR SEMUA!" teriakku di depan resepsionis yang menjadi sahabatku ini

"Nona, ada apa? Katakan padaku," ucap resepsionis baik, bernama Park Na Ra

"Huh, Na Ra kau tahu tidak, Oppa ku mau mengajakku ke L.A lagi, bukan kah itu menyebalkan! Baru aku beradaptasi di sini, kenapa harus kembali ke sana, memang benar aku sangat rindu udara L.A tapi, kenapa harus secepat ini!?" terang ku pada Na Ra,

Na Ra pun tersenyum memandangku, "Mungkin, Oppa mu membuat kejutan untukmu, dan kejutan itu tak dapat di kirim nya lewat paket,"

"Tapi, kan dia remaja muda yang sudah sok sibuk sejak dulu, umurnya saja baru 20 tahun, eh… sudah naik pangkat saja menjadi Presdir, dan bulan depan di pertemuannya yang katanya akan berjalan 2 bulan itu, ia diangkat menjadi Direktur, dan aku rasa pangkatnya turun-_-" terangku lagi, aku meletakkan kepala ku lemah di meja resepsionis,

"Kekekekke.. entahlah, tapi Taemin kan susah di tebak," Na Ra begitu antusias sekali saat membicarakan tentang Oppa-ku,

"Baiklah… Baiklah… Na Ra selamat tinggal, besok aku tak bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi, tapi dimana Yoogeun Oppa? Kok sejak dulu tak terlihat, dan Nona galak Yourin?" aku hendak ingin berjalan, tapi aku sangat ingin menanyakan 2 resepsionis gila lainnya yang entah sudah 1 minggu lebih tak berjaga,

"Mereka kan di keluarkan," seperdetik setelah mengatakan itu, Na Ra menekuk kepalanya,

"EH? keluar ?"

Yoogeun dan Yourin di keluarkan? Begitu aku terlalu heran, Na Ra langsung menceritakan semuanya, ternyata Yoogeun adalah anak dari pengusaha komunikasi terbesar di Korea dan dia berbohong pada Direktur Apartement kalau dirinya adalah orang miskin yang tak punya apa-apa, dengan maksud untuk mendekati Yourin Nona.

Sedangkan, Nona Yourin galak adalah anak dari Direktur Apartement, dia di keluarkan karena akan menikah dengan anak pengusaha yang sudah menjadi Direktur dan umurnya sudah sekitar 19 atau 20 tahun, itu pun pacarnya sendiri.

_Seperti Oppa ku saja_. batinku

Setelah mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari Na Ra, aku pun memasuki kamar Apartement ku, dan mengemasi semua barang-barangku. Aku berpikir, semua ini harus ku rahasiakan dari Sehun.

_Maafkan aku Sehunnie_ …

Kenapa semua jadi terbalik, kenapa aku yang lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun? apakah ini yang namanya takdir?

Takdir meminta aku dan Sehun berpisah?

Benarkah itu?

Tanpa ku sadari air mata ku menetes seketika membasahi pipiku, biasanya Sehun lah yang menyeka airmataku jika menangis, tapi aku sekarang menangis tanpa diketahui oleh Sehun, dan aku menangis karena aku akan melakukan hal yang membuatnya marah.

_I'm sorry Sehunnie… sorry, I hope we can meet again … _

_If I comeback _

(*)

Pagi-pagi buta, seorang resepsionis baru menelpon nomor telepon Apartement ku, ia mengatakan bahwa ada yang menjemputku.

Aku pikir itu adalah orang suruhan Oppaku, aku pun turun menuju Lobi dengan membawa koper, dan dengan telinga yang dipasangi sebuah _earphone_, di Lobi ada sebuah mobil Limo dan disana sudah ada seorang lelaki jangkung dengan memakai Tuxedo seraya dengan celana nya, juga memakai kacamata Hitam berdiri tegak. Setelah ia benar-benar melihatku, lelaki jangkung itu mengambil koperku dan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Walaupun aku hidup seperti Putri, tapi bagiku hidupku bukan seperti Putri lagi, jika tanpa Orangtua dan Oppa yang benar-benar menyayangiku.

Mobil Limo putih ini pun melaju santai, menuju sebuah bandara yang pastinya sudah di _handle_ satu pesawat pribadi untukku. Sudah 2 jam perjalanan, cahaya matahari mulai menunjukkan keindahannya.

Karena cahaya itulah aku mengingat Sehun, bagaimana jika ia menjemputku? Apa perlu aku mengirimi nya pesan agar tak usah menjemputku?

Baik. Aku berniat seperti itu.

_Sehunnie, jangan jemput aku ya… Jebal. _SEND.

Hanya itu yang ku kirim, aku harap Sehun mengerti. Tapi, mana mungkin? Entahlah. Lihat saja nanti. Aku meletakkan ponsel hadiah dari Sehun diatas meja yang ada didalam mobil, lalu menyalakan TV LCD yang sudah terpampang disana, dan meneguk sedikit minuman susu yang sudah tersedia di _mini icebox_

Terlihat mewah? Kemewahan ini semua karena Oppaku, Oppa ku begitu bekerja keras hanya untukku. Sebenarnya dulu, aku adalah gadis kecil desa dari Canada. Namun, setelah kejadian Ayah dan Ibu ku meninggal, Oppa ku berjanji untuk memberikan ku sesuatu yang lebih dan kebahagiaan, agar aku merasa nyaman.

Awalnya aku senang, tapi akhir2 nya aku merasa sedih. Bukan hal seperti ini yang ku ingin kan! Memang benar aku ingin menjadi orang yang kaya, tapi bukan dengan menjadi kaya harus melupakan ku dan tidak memberikan ku kasih sayang! Kalau tahu begini, aku lebih memilih hidup miskin, dan masih tetap menerima kasih sayang dari Oppa ku dengan sepenuh hati, sekarang? Bahkan, Oppa ku sama sekali tak mengatakan,

"_Morning, princess…."_

"_Go, eat! Don't you to sick!"_

Aku merindukan semua itu!

"Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku menangisi semua ini!? jangan teteskan airmata mu Taeyeon!" ucap ku menyemangati diriku sambil menyapu airmata menyebalkan ini.

_Pip.. Pip..._

Ponsel ku berbunyi pasti itu Sehun.

SEHUN POV

Saat aku hendak ke ruang makan untuk sarapan, ponsel ku berbunyi. Dan ternyata dari Taeyeon, dengan cepat aku membuka pesan dari Taeyeon,

_Sehunnie, jangan menjemput aku ya. Jebal_

Apa kenapa isinya seperti ini? Apakah dia sakit? Entahlah. Sebaiknya aku tanyakan saja. Jangan sampai!

_Waeyo? Kamu sakit? Kalau sakit, kita bisa ke dokter dan membolos sekolah! _SEND.

Aku pun melanjutkan tujuan ku untuk berjalan menuju ruang makan, tapi pikiran ku masih tak terlepas dari Taeyeon, aku tak yakin jika Taeyeon sakit, Taeyeon adalah gadis yang kuat bagiku.

"Sehun ayo dimakan Tom Yun nya!" perintah Ibu, aku tau Ibu pasti gelisah karena sedari tadi aku terus memandangi ponselku, dan sama sekali tak memakan makanan yang diberikan oleh Ibu ku.

"Tidak bu, sebenarnya Sehun tak lapar," jawab ku lemas,

"Tapi, bukannya tadi kamu minta sarapan?"

"Mendadak aku kenyang bu," aku langsung meninggalkan Ibu menuju kamar, bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Aku bahkan benar-benar kenyang, karena melihat pesan dari Taeyeon. Kau kenapa Taeyeon? Kenapa tak menjawab pesanku!?

TAEYEON POV

Ternyata karena pesan masuk dari Sehun, aku berpikir untuk tak menjawab pesan nya karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

_Waeyo? Kamu sakit? Kalau sakit, kita bisa ke dokter dan membolos sekolah!_

Aku memilih untuk mendiamkan pesan itu saja. Bukan saatnya aku untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya. Aku tak ingin berbohong, sejak kecil aku di didik oleh Taemin Oppa agar jadi gadis yang jujur agar sukses nantinya.

Tak terasa mobil Limo yang ku kendarai sudah sampai di Bandara Incheon. Sopir ku pun membukakan pintu mobil, dan membawakan koperku.

"Terima kasih, _ahjussi_ sudah membawakan ku koper sejak tadi," ucapku sesampainya di ambang pintu penerbangan,

"_Cheonmaeyo_, Nona Taeyeon," jawabnya dengan senyum yang menurutku hampir sama seperti Sehun,

Oh… Tuhan! Sehun lagi!?

Pusing. Aku berjalan dengan gontainya membawa koperku menuju pesawat. Ternyata di sana sudah ada Taemin Oppa yang nyengir melihatku seperti ini.

"Aigoo… adikku!" Taemin Oppa memelukku, dan mengajakku duduk disampignya.

"Jangan sok asik Oppa bapo!" ledekku,

"YA! Kau marah padaku? Padahal hari ini aku akan memberikan mu sebuah kejutan, lho!" serunya melebihi kata sok asik, mungkin sudah dramatis pake banget.

"Yayaya… lihat saja nanti, bagaimana aku menerima kejutan dari Oppa atau tidak," jawabku datar,

"Baiklah,"

Setelah perdebatan kecil itu, aku berpindah duduk dibangku paling belakang karena ingin menikmati indahnya awan dengan alunan _music_ yang menjulur keseluruh tubuhku karena earphone ku,

Semua ini benar2 menyakitkan, Taemin Oppa tak tahu kalau aku mulai jatuh cinta pada Sehun. ya- aku baru menyadarinya, Sehun segalanya bagiku, dia sudah seperti Oppa ku sendiri, keluargaku sendiri, dan pasangan kekasihku sendiri, karena dia selalu ada, selalu ada disaat aku sedih, senang, dan selalu menyeka airmata ku ketika aku menangis.

Harus kah aku merelakan semua itu? Baru selangkah ku merasakannya.

Menderita. Itu yang kurasakan.

TAEMIN POV

Aku melihat adikku tertidur pulang di bangku belakang dengan lantunan lagu di telinga nya.

Maafkan aku, adikku. Aku memisahkanmu dengan-nya, ya- aku tahu sekarang kau berhubungan dengan seorang lelaki yang sebaya denganmu, aku tahu semuanya karena ada seseorang yang memberitahu, dia orang yang setiap hari selalu ku suruh untuk menjagamu, dan mengawasimu.

Aku merasa seperti Oppa yang begitu jahat, tapi demi kebaikan adik semata wayangku, dan satu2nya seseorang yang ku miliki, aku harus memberikan yang terbaik.

AUTHOR POV

Berbeda dengan Sehun, di sekolah ia malah menjadi seseorang yang seperti dulu, Sehun yang dingin, tertutup, dan cuek. Semua sahabatnya pun prihatin dengan keadaan Sehun yang semakin memburuk.

Sehun kini sedang menatap danau kecil yang berada di sisi sekolahan dari jendela. Hari ini hal yang ia lakukan hanya duduk di ambang jendela dan mengamati danau, dan langit.

"Ku lihat hari ini kau begitu suntuk?" Luhan _seonsaengnim _yang merupakan kakak sepupunya tiba-tiba berada disamping Sehun,

Walaupun berkata sesuatu, Sehun sama sekali tak menjawab ucapan _hyung _nya itu.

"Apa kau suka dengan Taeyeon?" tebak Luhan, Sehun pun seketika menoleh dan mengangguk lemas,

"Jika kau menyukainya, kau jangan seperti ini!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?! Taeyeon pergi hari ini tanpa memberitahuku!? Dia pergi kemana pun ia sama sekali tak mengatakannya padaku! Aku pikir hari ini adalah hari terakhirku dengannya karena esok harus latihan untuk debut, tapi nyatanya? Taeyeon lah yang meninggalkan ku dulu!" terang Sehun dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi,

"Ingat! Kalau kau latihan nanti, kau harus fokus! EXO-K sangat membutuhkanmu!" seru Luhan menyemangati Sehun,

"_Hyung_, kau kan Guru kelasku, kemana Taeyeon pergi?" tanya Sehun dingin,

"Ia pulang ke L.A karena urusan keluarga, Oppa nya yang meminta kepala sekolah untuk menghapus nama Taeyeon dari nama member sekolah ini," menyesal Luhan mengatakan itu, tapi hanya itulah yang akan memperbaiki semuanya,

"L.A?" lirih Sehun, ia turun dari ambang pintu, "MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Sehun sambil memukul tembok sampai tangannya berdarah,

"SEHUNNIE!" bentak Luhan, karena ia sama sekali tak menyukai orang yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri,

"Jangan pernah kau memanggilku Sehunnie, itu hanya membuatku teringat Taeyeon yang membuat hatiku yang awalnya mencari menjadi membeku kembali!" ucap Sehun tepat di depan muka Luhan yang hampir seperti bisikan, sambil menunjuk muka Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Sehun berlari keluar kelas untuk pulang. Ia pulang dengan keadaan yang begitu kacau, harinya benar-benar hancur. Tega sekali Taeyeon menghilang begitu saja, terlebih lagi Taeyeon tidak mengatakan apapun!

Sesampainya dirumah, Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kasar.

BRAKK ….

Nyonya Oh yang mendengar semua itu hanya bisa mendiamkan putranya, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sehun sering dipermainkan oleh seorang gadis.

"Taeyeon kau tega! Ku pikir kau berbeda tapi SAMA SAJA!" teriak Sehun di kamarnya yang sangat terdengar dengan jelas ditelinga Nyonya Oh.

Di Los Angeles, Taemin dan Taeyeon masih terdiam di sebuah café yang paling terkenal di Los Angeles, mereka sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Oppa, badanku hampir remuk, kenapa kita harus bertemu orang itu hari ini!? Ini menyebalkan," gerutu Taeyeon yang selalu sama sejak tadi.

"Sudah! Kau diam, ah…. dia sudah datang, Key!"

Ekspresi Taeyeon hanya datar, melihat kedatangan teman Taemin.

TAEMIN POV

Aku mencoba menjodohkan adikku sendiri, dengan sahabat yang sudah ku kenal lama. Umurnya kurang lebih sama dengan Taemin. Namanya ialah Key.

Suka atau tidak, kita lihat nanti. Tapi, jika dilihat dari Key, sepertinya ia menyukai adikku. Sebenarnya, Key adalah teman bermain Taeyeon sejak kecil, tapi entahlah mungkin Taeyeon lupa, begitu pula dengan Key.

"Key duduk lah!" ucapku,

Ku lirik Taeyeon, ekspresinya tetap seperti anak kecil yang ingin sekali membeli balon.

"Taeyeon, kenalkan ini Key. Kalau kau ingat, dia adalah teman bermain mu saat umurmu masih 6 tahun,"

"Eh? Key-_ah_?!" Taeyeon terlihat tak percaya, dan setelah Key mengangguk. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Key.

Ternyata Key masih ingat.

TAEYEON POV

Aku masih sibuk memperhatikan Key teman lama ku yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya kami berpisah. Kini Key terlihat lebih dewasa, aku yakin dia pasti sudah memiliki pacar.

_Pip … Pip …_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Oppa berbunyi, aku yakin dia pasti mendapat tugas lagi. aku mantap Oppaku yang sedang frustasi melihat pesan yang ia terima.

"Maaf ya, aku tak bisa temani kalian untuk mengobrol, Taeyeon, Key Oppa pergi dulu ya!" seru Oppaku, lalu pergi begitu saja.

_Ku kutuk kau Oppa_ …

Aku sebal jika harus di tinggalkan sendiri dengan Key. Key menurutku sangat menyebalkan.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu untuk menemuiku?" tanya ku pada Key yangs edaritadi hanya tersenyum menatapku, itu membuatku geli,

"Kau belum tahu?"

"Tau apa? Aku pun baru bertemu denganmu sekarang," jawabku cuek,

"Benarkah kau belum tahu?" aduh, kenapa Key semakin lebay?

Aku hanya menggeleng malas, "Ya ampun, kita kan dijodohkan!" seru Key semangat,

Mendengar yang Key katakan, mata ku terbelalak. Mana mungkin itu terjadi, dan apakah semua ini rencana Oppaku!? Merasa panas, aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku, dan pergi begitu saja.

"Taeyeon…. Taeyeon…." panggil Key, terdengar suara ia berlari ke arahku.

Aku berusaha mempercepat jalanku, tapi Key lebih cepat menggapai tanganku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Taeyeon! Apa kah kau tak tahu? Aku menerima perjodohan ini karena aku menyukai mu sejak kecil! Bahkan, sejak kecil kita sudah di jodohkan oleh orangtua kita!" terang Key.

Rasanya geram sekali, aku menepis tangannya yang menyentuhku,

"KEY! Dengarkan! Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan menerima perjodohan gila ini, ayolah ini bukan jamannya Siti Nurbayah, sekarang lebih modern, kau juga harus tahu, aku sudah menyukai lelaki lain yang lebih baik darimu! Dan …. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai SAHABAT, tak lebih! Aku membencimu KEY!" semua itu harus ku katakan, dengan cepat aku berlari menuju dorm dimana dulu aku tinggal, aku benar-benar kecewa pada Oppa dan Key.

(*)

AUTHOR POV

Sudah lebih dari 1 minggu ini Sehun tak fokus dalam berlatih, padahal kurang beberapa hari lagi ia akan debut. Semua member termasuk Kai.

"Sehunnie, jangan seperti ini terus. Ku rasa ini bukan dirimu, lupakan gadis itu. Masih banyak gadis lain di dunia ini!" Kai datang menyandingi Sehun yang sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di Sofa dengan malas,

Baekhyun datang, "Ku lihat kau tadi terlihat salah-salah terus dalam dance, kau sakit?"

Walaupun banyak pertanyaan yang menyelingi malam ini, Sehun tetap diam dan lebih memikirkan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Hatinya begitu hancur. Kenapa gadis itu begitu jahat berani meninggalkannya disaat dirinya mulai benar-benar menyukai gadis itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak mau menjawab, aku akan pergi, dan ku harap esok keadaanmu akan lebih baik, ayo Baekhyun…" ucap Kai mengakhiri semuanya,

"Ingat, kurang beberapa hari lagi kita akan debut!" tegas Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun pun berpikir ingin pulang cepat, tanpa membawa mobilnya. Karena ia merasa akan gila, jika membawa mobil yang pernah di duduki oleh Taeyeon juga. Itu akan membuat dirinya semakin rindu dengan gadis polos itu.

SEHUN POV

Cuaca malam ini begitu dingin, sesekali aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang. Aku sudah bosan harus terus merasakan sakit hati ini. Jujur, ini kali pertama aku benar-benar terluka kehilangan seorang gadis.

_Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya_?

Aku melihat sebuah _gazebo_ yang ada di sisi taman, dan aku pikir aku ingin mampir disana sejenak. Tapi, sayang seorang gadis terlebih dulu lari dan duduk di _gazebo _itu.

"Arghh … kenapa gadis itu mendahului ku!?" gerutuku,

Tapi, jika dilihat-lihat gadis itu sedang menangis, ia memakai baju pengantin berwarna putih dengan rambut yang di gerai bebas, terhembus dengan lembut. Ku pikir gadis itu sudah gila, kenapa dia tak mengenakan hoodie atau jaket di malam yang dingin seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa malam-malam seperti ini menangis?" tanya ku, ia masih tetap menunduk saja, menelungkupkan kepalanya.

Aku pun berinisiatif untuk memberikan jas tuxedo ku pada gadis itu, setelah aku mengenakan jas tuxedo itu, gadis itu mendongak.

"Maaf…" lirihku,

Gadis itu terlihat kacau, make up nya benar-benar hancur terkena airmata. Aku merogoh saku ku dan mengambil sapu tanganku untuk membersihkan airmata yang membasahi pipinya itu, dan membersihkan make up-nya.

Namun, gadis itu menepis apa yang ku lakukan.

"Biar aku sendiri!" tegas gadis itu.

Aku hanya bisa diam, dan memberikan sapu tangan ku padanya.

"Ku pikir kita senasip," ujar ku, bisa sekali di tebak, ia menangis.

Ia menoleh, "Senasib apanya?"

"Aku gagal dalam kisah cintaku, ia pergi begitu saja tanpa menoleh sekalipun padaku," terangku, "Dan kupikir kau juga begitu," tambahku dan ih.. kenapa aku menangis?

"Oh, lebih baik kau gagal dalam kisah cinta, kalau dengan ku? Aku gagal dalam pernikahan ku! Semuanya karena gara-gara Yoogeun menyatakan cinta nya padaku di depan Orangtua ku!" gerutu gadis itu,

EH? menikah jadi, aku patut menyebutnya Noona.

"Maaf, Noona. Nama ku Oh Sehun,"

"Namaku Yourin, Jung Yourin, kau tak pulang Sehun?" tanya Noona Yourin,

"Tidak! Aku cukup lelah, jika aku pulang aku akan teringat soal Taeyeon, karena Ibu ku selalu menanyakan Taeyeon saat aku pulang sekolah,"

"Eh? Taeyeon?! Apa nama lengkapnya Kim Taeyeon?" tanya Noona Yourin lagi, aku menoleh dan mengangguk,

"Ah! jadi benar, ternyata Taemin Oppa menanyakan sesuatu tentang mu dan Taeyeon. Kau harus tahu, Taeyeon adik dari Presdir yang sudah memiliki 5 perusahaan. Dan perlu kau tahu lagi, yang membuat kalian terpisah adalah Taemin Oppa, kakak kandung Taeyeon,"

"Apa?!"

AUTHOR POV

Yourin menceritakan semuanya soal Taeyeon, dan itu membuat Sehun benar-benar terpukul. Ternyata, Taemin tak menerima hubungannya dengan adiknya, dan memilih menjodohkan Taeyeon dengan sahabat lama Taeyeon, Key.

Di sisi lain, Taeyeon sedang menangis parah didepan sahabatnya, Sulli dan Tiffany. Mereka berdua hanya menatap Taeyeon miris, dan sesekali mengatakan,

"Taeyeon, jangan menangis, Uljima…"

"Semua pasti ada jalannya, jika kalian berjodoh kalian akan bertemu nantinya,"

Tapi, semua itu tambah membuat tangisan Taeyeon semakin membludak. Taeyeon masih tak terima dengan perlakuan Oppanya sendiri, ia berpikir Oppanya sudah tak sayang lagi padanya, dan menganggap adiknya tak laku di kalangan remaja laki-laki. Tapi, dimata Taemin itulah yang terbaik untuk Taeyeon.

"Hiks …. Ji.. jika… Op..pa ku bertanya … hikss…. a..ku dimana, ja..jangan bila…ng.." ucap Taeyeon masih dengan sesegukan.

Sulli sedikit tak yakin dengan ucapan Taeyeon, tapi demi sahabatnya ia akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah, tapi hapus airmata mu, Oke?" Sulli menghapus airmata Taeyeon, dan memeluk Taeyeon,

Tiffany yang merupakan gadis paling mellow pun, akhirnya nangis juga di akhir cerita. Ia tak tega melihat sahabatnya nangis sendirian, jadi ia ikut-ikutan. Tapi, jika ia menangis itu akan sungguh merepotkan bagi Sulli, tapi Tiffany sama sekali tak memperdulikan.

"Huaa… kisah cinta mu tadi, begitu …. Menarik, aku benar-benar terharu, begitu banyak cobaan mu, kau baru mencintai orang itu dan kau harus kehilangan orang itu secepat ini!? Taemin Oppa, mati kau!" geram Tiffany di akhir kata,

"Sudah, Tiffany! Drama mu, membuat Taeyeon semakin mengingat-ingat apa yang ia rasakan!" omel Sulli yang membuat Tiffany ngambek terdiam,

Pedih. Itu yang dirasakan Taeyeon, bagaimana nasib hidupnya ini? terlalu cepat berputar. Terlalu cepat ia kehilangan Sehun, seseorang yang baru-baru ini mengisi hatinya. Dalam batinnya, ia masih heran kenapa Oppanya begitu jahat.

TAEYEON POV

Apakah ini balasan kasih sayang Oppa yang akhirnya menjadi menyakitkan, aku tahu dia mencarikan ku kebahagiaan, dan yang terbaik, tapi menurutku Key bukan orang yang tepat, sama sekali bukan! Ia hanya sahabat masa kecilku. Hanya sahabat.

Ibu… ayah… kenapa Oppa begitu jahat!?

Oppa, kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini padaku, kau mengecewakan ku Oppa!

Sampai akhir hayat ku, aku berjanji tak akan pernah menerima perjodohan ini, dan memilih lari entah kemanapun itu, aku tak peduli.

Intinya, aku tak ingin jika sahabat lamaku menjadi suami sah ku kelak! Aku tak ingin, aku ingin kembali ke Korea. Harus.

"Tiffany, Sulli, besok kalian mau mengantarku ke Bandara?"

Sulli dan Tiffany menoleh seketika, aku tahu mereka pasti kaget.

"Aku ingin menemui Sehun, dan aku ingin melaksanakan graduation ku di Seoul Of Perfoming Art,"

AUTHOR POV

Tanpa diketahui oleh Taemin, hari ini Taeyeon sudah berangkat dari Bandara L.A, California menuju Bandara Incheon, untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Ia berniat ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun, dan menyatakan perasaannya. Walau itu akan sulit, karena Taemin pasti memaksanya kembali.

Pesawat Taeyeon sudah berangkat pukul 4:00 KST tadi, ia meminta pada Sulli dan Tiffany untuk diam tak memberitahu Taemin.

Di Korea, Sehun sedang berlatih dance dengan Chen yang merupakan member EXO-M yang akan debut bersamaan dengan EXO-K tapi, di daerah yang berbeda.

"_Hyung …_" panggil Sehun dengan tetesan keringat yang terus menetes dari pelipisnya,

"Ya?"

"Kau masih menyukai Taeyeon?" tanya Sehun, Chen hanya diam ia sama sekali tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan pribadi itu,

"Hyung, jawablah! Jika kau tak menjawab berarti kau menyukainya,"

Chen tetap terdiam, dan berarti memang benar, Chen masih menyukai Taeyeon. Tiba-tiba mood Sehun untuk berlatih habis, ia memilih untuk pergi ke ruang vocal, berlatih bersama Baekhyun, dan D.O.

(*)

8:00 KST

Taeyeon sudah sampai di Korea, ia membawa koper-kopernya menuju sebuah taksi, dan ia berpikir ingin berpindah Apartement ke Apartement yang lebih sederhana. Setelah menyewa satu Apartement, Taeyeon kembali pergi untuk menemui Sehun di sekolah. Tapi, setelah ia mengingat bahwa Sehun pasti sedang berlatih, akhirnya ia berpikir akan pergi ke S.M Entertaiment Building.

Sesampainya disana, Taeyeon disambut oleh resepsionis cantik dengan nametag yang bertuliskan Jung Soyeon.

"Annyeong, ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Gomawo, saya mau bertemu dengan Sehun dari EXO-K,"

"Maaf, tapi mereka masih ada jadwal untuk berlatih, kira-kira waktu nya kurang 1 jam lagi, anda bisa menunggu di ruang tunggu disana," ucap resepsionis bernama Jung Soyeon itu sambil menunjukkan beberapa sofa yang tersedia,

Sebenarnya, Taeyeon ingin segera bertemu dengan Sehun karena ia ingin meminta maaf, iya tak peduli jika Sehun akhirnya tak memaafkannya, kelakuannya memang tak patut untuk dimaafkan.

Menunggu 1 jam lebih, akhirnya Sehun dan beberapa member EXO-K keluar dari ruang latihan, Taeyeon sedang bermain ponselnya.

"Haha. Kau lucu Baekhyun," canda seseorang yang memiliki suara berat,

"Benarkah, Sehunnie?"

Mendengar nama Sehun di sebut Taeyeon mendongak,

"SEHUNNIE!" seru Taeyeon seraya berdiri dengan cepat.

Sehun yang melihatnya terbelalak.

SEHUN POV

Taeyeon. Kau kembali?

Aku tetap memandang lurus, masih mendiamkan Taeyeon yang sedaritadi mengatakan penjelasannya dan meminta maaf kepadaku, sebenarnya aku sudah tak tahan. Tapi, demi semua yang aku rasakan dia harus merasakannya juga.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku! oppa ku yang menyuruhku kembali ke L.A untuk urusan penting," ucap Taeyeon yang sudah ku hitung 10 kali ia berkata seperti itu,

"Berhenti menjelaskan, aku sudah tahu kau dijodohkan! Diam lah," jawab ku ketus,

"Sehunnie? Kau tau….?"

"Taeyeon, jangan panggil aku Sehunnie lagi, panggil aku Sehun!" seru ku, sejak tadi aku terus membelok-belokkan alur bicara yang sangat ingin Taeyeon sampaikan,

Ku lirik Taeyeon sejenak, ia menangis, Oh Taeyeon, jangan menangis di depanku. Kau hanya akan membuatku lembek untuk mengusap airmatamu,

"Sehun, maafkan aku. _you're is my breath, _Oh Sehun," gumannya,

Aku benar-benar tak tahan. Taeyeon maafkan aku, hanya satu cara ini untuk melupakanmu untuk selamanya, lagi pula agensi ku melarangku untuk berpacaran, eh? tapi, mana mungkin aku menyukai ku?!

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku berdiri dan meninggalkannya di tengah tangisannya.

"Oh Sehun, kau harus tahu…. Aku menyukaimu!" seru nya dari jauh, aku sedikit mendengarnya, apa aku tak salah dalam pendengaran ku? Dia menyukaiku?

Tapi, aku tetap mendiamkannya, dan memilih untuk berjalan,

_Goodbye Taeyeon, besok aku akan debut do'akan aku!_

Akhirnya, aku benar-benar akan meninggalkannya, besok adalah hari ulang tahun Taeyeon, dan aku tak bisa memberikan tiket V.I.P jika hubungan ku dan Taeyeon sangat renggang.

TAEYEON POV

Bingung. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Sehun benar-benar pergi, bahkan ia melupakan janjinya untuk memberiku tiket VIP untuk konser debutnya, aku ingin sekali menonton konsernya, tapi kalaupun aku membeli sekarang, aku tak dapat mendapatkan tiket VIP.

Tapi, demi kau Sehun walaupun aku mendapat tiket regular aku akan tetap memberinya. Aku akan mencoba melupakan mu jika itu tak melukai hatiku.

Aku pun pergi menuju di sebuah daerah dimana Konser debut EXO akan di mulai, aku akan membeli tiketnya untukku sendiri. Benar tebakanku, tiket regular lah yang ku terima.

Setelah itu aku berjalan pulang, dan menangis di tengah jalan sambil melihat terus tiket debut EXO-K, disana ada foto Sehun dengan senyum yang seperti dulu. Sehun yang hangat.

AUTHOR POV

Saat Taeyeon berjalan pulang, kebetulan sekali Chen berjalan di jalan yang berlawanan tanpa sengaja, Chen menabrak Taeyeon.

Brukk..

"Mianhae, ahjumma…." Chen terus menunduk sebagai kata permintaan maaf,

"Jongdae?"

Kali ini, Chen termaafkan. Perasaan kehilangan karena Chen sudah di tepis Taeyeon jauh-jauh, sekarang Sehun lah yang membuatnya merasa kehilangan.

Chen mengajak Taeyeon untuk mengobrol di sebuah café terdekat.

"Besok EXO-K akan debut, kau sangat ingin melihat Sehun kan?" tebak Chen membuka pembicaraan,

Rasanya canggung, seperti baru pertama kali bertemu.

"Iya, aku sudah membeli tiketnya tapi hanya tinggal regular yang tersisa," Taeyeon sedikit mempout bibirnya karena sebal, sedih.

"Kali ini aku akan membantumu, ini tiket VIP untukmu, aku tahu kau akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini, ternyata benar. Lihatlah Sehun lebih dekat dengan tiket ini, potret dia dengan kamera ini," Chen memberikan satu tiket VIP EXO-K dan satu kamera Nikon kepada Taeyeon,

"Untukku?"

"Yap, kau potret Sehun sebanyak-banyaknya, aku tahu kalian saling menyukai. Dan karena agency kami melarang member berpacaran jadi kau bisa menjadi seorang Fans Fanatik EXO-K terutama Sehun, kau tak harus bersikap jika kau kenal dekat dengan Sehun di depan Fans lainnya, kau hanya perlu bersikap wajar, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian akan bersama," lengkap Chen,

Taeyeon pun tersenyum, walaupun dulu sudah melukai perasaanya, tenyata Chen masih saja perhatian terhadapnya.

"Gomawo Chen,"

(*)

TAEMIN POV

"KEY! ADIKKU DIMANA?!" omel ku pada Key yang sedaritadi hanya bisa menunduk saja, aku sepertinya salah menjodohkan adikku, ternyata Key adalah lelaki yang lemah,

"Mianhae, Taemin hyung…. Aku saat itu keceplosan, jadi ia marah dan pergi begitu saja!" jawab Key takut,

"APA? Ternyata semua ini karnamu!?" celotehku, dari tadi sampai saat ini aku terus berteriak di depan wajah Key,

"Pergilah, aku malas melihat wajahmu Key!"

Key pun pergi tanpa berkata-kata, ternyata Key benar-benar lemah. Aku pun menelpon Yourin untuk mencari keberadaan adikku, aku tahu dia pasti ke Korea untuk menemui bocah ingusan yang diduga bernama Sehun itu, apakah bocah ingusan itu benar-benar memikat hati Taeyeon.

Berniat untuk menghubungi Yourin agar dia mengajak adikku Taeyeon pulang, tapi aku mendengar bahwa dia gagal menikah mungkin ini tak baik. Ku putuskan untuk mencarinya sendiri,

"Hallo, sekertaris Hwang, tolong batalkan meeting untuk hari ini, saya akan kembali ke Korea," aku menghubungi sekertaris terpecayaku untuk membatalkan meeting dengan perusahaan busana terbesar,

"Dasar, adik yang merepotkan!" runtukku,

(*)

AUTHOR POV

Taeyeon merebahkan tubuhnya yang hampir lemah tak berdaya di kasur Apartement yang sederhana, entah sejak kapan ia bisa bertahan di Apartement seserdehana ini, semua demi Sehun.

Ponsel hadiah dari Sehun ia genggam, beberapa hari lalu Taeyeon sudah membuang ponsel dari Taemin karena ia merasa kecewa pada Oppanya,

"Oppa, jangan cari aku! tolong, biarkan aku memotret Sehun dari kejauhan, dan setelah itu bawalah aku pergi Oppa…." Lirih Taeyeon sebelum benar-benar terlelap tidur.

Malamnya, Sehun sudah kembali vit, Sehun memikirkan dua hal, dihari ulangtahun Taeyeon ia tak bisa mengucapkannya karena, esok dia juga debut, dan jika esok Taeyeon tak datang berarti ia tak bisa naik ke panggung karena, disaat-saat seperti debut pertama, staff akan mengizinkan Fans yang berulangtahun untuk naik ke panggung.

Kris yang kebetulan lewat dari kamar Sehun pun menghampirinya.

"Sehunnie, kau tak makan?" tanya Kris,

Sehun menggeleng, "Jangan begitu, makanlah bukannya besok kau akan debut ya? Ayo makan, nanti keburu Chanyeol, Kai dan Baekhyun yang menghabiskan semua makanannya," Kris berdiri bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Sehun,

Saat Kris beranjak pergi, Sehun menghentikannya , "Hyung?"

"Ada apa Sehun?"

Sehun membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kris yang sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dadanya.

"Esok, Taeyeon berulangtahun, dan diwaktu yang sama aku akan debut, bukan kah ini menyulitkan?"

"Tidak, kau kan pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau akan memberinya tiket VIP untuknya?" tanya Kris,

"Hyung, hubunganku dan Taeyeon akhir-akhir ini renggang, mana mungkin itu semua terjadi, lagi pula aku ingin mengetahui seberapa besar dirinya menyukaiku, dengan cara membuktikan saat kita debut nanti, apakah dia yang akan naik ke panggung debut,"

"Baiklah, tapi aku yakin ia akan menontonmu, mungkin dia akan menjadi Fans Fanatikmu nantinya, yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik kamera agar identitasnya tak kau ketahui," Kris meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang sibuk memutar otaknya.

"Benar juga kata, Kris hyung…"

Sehun berjalan dan mematikan lampu untuk tidur, "SEHUNNIE! LAMPUNYAA!" teriak Baekhyun dari ruangmakan,

Kaget. Sehun terbangun dan menyalakan lampunya, "Astaga, Hyung….. kenapa lampu mati saja kau tahu!?" gerutu Sehun,

"Sudah! Intinya jangan matikan lampu, biarkan dunia ini terang benderang, esok kita akan DEBUT! YEYEYYY!"

Pletakk…

Pukulan sendok mendarat di dahi Baekhyun, ya- pukulan itu pasti dari Chanyeol.

"Tak bisakah kau diam? Ini sudah malam!?" runtuk Chanyeol,

"Maaf yeollie,"

(*)

Tepat hari ini, ulangtahun Taeyeon dan debut EXO-K akan dilaksanakan, sudah jam 9 siang, dan tak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun untuk Taeyeon, hanya Sulli dan Taeyeon, kalau Taemin pasti tidak, orang itu pasti lupa akan ulangtahun Taeyeon.

Dan pukul 10 siang ini, EXO-K akan melaksanakan debutnya, Sehun terlihat bersiap-siap untuk debut pertamanya.

Sedangkan, Taemin di pesawat menuju Korea, Taemin menyuruh seseorang petugas perusahaan komunikasi untuk melacak ponsel Taeyeon, beruntung Taemin sudah menyimpan nomor telepon baru Taeyeon yang ada di ponsel Samsung Galaxy S4 nya, beberapa menit kemudian, di ponsel Samsung Galaxy Note 3 milik Taemin sudah terkirim sebuah link dari notification ponselnya, di bukanya link tersebut dan memasuki Google Maps, dan ketemulah di sebuah Apartement di daerah Daegu, disana lah Taeyeon tinggal. Alamat yang asing bagi Taemin.

"Kenapa adikku ke Daegu?"

Ya- Taeyeon memilih Daegu ada 2 alasan, yaitu menghindari kakaknya agar tak mengetahuinya, tapi satu alasan ini tak dapat di pungkiri Taemin sangatlah pintar, dan alasan kedua, ia tak ingin jika dirinya tinggal di Seoul lagi, karena disana pasti banyak kenangan yang indah dengan Sehun, Taeyeon saja membatalkan niatnya untuk bersekolah lagi di Seoul Of Perfoming Art, dan memilih untuk memasuki Khusus bernyanyi saja, dan tahun depan ia akan mengulangi untuk bersekolah di SMA yang kakaknya inginkan.

Taeyeon berjalan menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah, untuk pergi ke kawasan Seoul di tempat dimana EXO-K akan debut,

Sedangkan, Taemin sudah sampai di daerah Daegu, bahkan sudah didalam apartementnya tapi, Taeyeon sama sekali lagi tak ada. Taemin tak segitu bodohnya, ia menyuruh itu untuk melacak keberadaan Taeyeon lagi, beberapa menit menunggu, link yang di berikan tetap sama.

Apakah dia tak membawa ponsel?

(*)

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak membawa ponsel?!" gerutu Taeyeon sambil mengutak-atik tasnya,

"Ya, terserah lah, yang penting aku tak lupa membawa kamera dari Chen!" seru Taeyeon lalu berjalan menuju sebuah aula yang disana sudah banyak sekali gadis-gadis yang memamerkan beberapa tiket mereka,

"Jogiyo… Jogiyo…." Ucap Taeyeon mencari celah untuk masuk aula.

Tanpa ia sadari sejak turun dari kereta bawah tanah, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Yourin Noona.

"Taemin, dia pergi ke aula dimana EXO akan debut!" Yourin sempat berbicara bersama seseorang yang berada diseberang dengan ponsel.

Dan tersenyum, setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon tersebut. Taeyeon memasuki aula itu, sangat ramai sekali. Beberapa menit lagi acara akan dimulai. Taeyeon harus sabar menunggu,

(*)

SEHUN POV

Tinggal beberapa menit lagi, aku akan terkenal. Dan selamanya akan kehilangan Taeyeon.

"Sehunnie, jangan terlalu tegang!" Chanyeol menenangkan ku yang sejak tadi, gemetar. Di samping sikap dingin ku, aku adalah namja pemalu.

"Gomawo, hyung.."

"BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI! AYO SIAP SIAP!" teriak managerku,

Semua member EXO pun berkumpul.

"Masih ingat apa yang harus kalian lakukan? Dan masih ingat jika satu fans kalian akan naik? Kalau satu fans kalian naik, perlakukan dia dengan baik. Sesuai yang diberitahukan, banyak yang berulangtahun hari terutama fans yang mendapat tempat duduk VIP, tapi kami akan mengambil satu dari semuanya yang berulangtahun di kursi VIP,"

Mendengar kata managerku, aku jadi teringat Taeyeon, andai saja aku memberinya tiket VIP, tapi … buruk keadaan terbalik.

"Sudah! Kalian sudah waktunya untuk manggung!"

AUTHOR POV

"BAIKLAH! KITA SAMBUT EXO-K!" teriak MC pembawa acara,

"KYAAA~~~ EXO-K!" semua gadis-gadis yang di aula konser berteriak.

Tapi, tidak dengan Taeyeon, ia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik kamera, EXO-K kini sedang bernyanyi lagu terbaru mereka MAMA.

Taeyeon tampak menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, memotret seseorang yang sebentar lagi benar-benar ia tinggalkan. Selamanya.

Sampai dipengunjung acara, seorang staff begitu memperhatikan taeyeon.

"Nona, apakah kau ulangtahun hari ini?"

Taeyeon hanya mengangguk lemas dengan tangan yang masih memegang kamera.

"Ikut kami," ujar seorang staff lain lagi,

Taeyeon hanya terdiam.

SEHUN POV

Setelah semua penonton ku pandang, tak ada tanda-tanda Taeyeon ada, aku sempat melihat seorang staff membawa seorang gadis dengan kameranya dari kursi VIP, jelas itu untuk acara tambahan.

"Sehun lihatlah! Gadis-gadis itu begitu tergila-gila memandang kita!" Kai begitu gembira,

"DAN INILAH GADIS YANG BERUNTUNG UNTUK MENDAPATKAN SELAMAT!" teriak MC, aku dan kawan-kawan sontak melihat kebelakang, dan astaga!

"Taeyeon?" lirihku, ia terlihat sangat kaget, mungkin ia tak tahu jika ia diajak keatas untuk keberuntungan mendapatkan selamat ulangtahun.

Ternyata dia menontonku,

"Kai!" lirihku,

"Tenanglah!"

Demi repotasi aku memilih untuk biasa saja terhadapnya.

TAEYEON POV

Astaga! Kenapa begini, niatku adalah menjadi penonton rahasia, tapi kenapa menjadi beruntung mendapatkan selamat ulangtahun!?

"Nama mu siapa?" tanya MC padaku, aku memandang semua member EXO-K takut, terutama dengan Oh Sehun. mereka semua mengenalku.

"Ki-kim… Taeyeon…"

"Oh! Ternyata, namanya Kim Taeyeon, dia terlihat gugup rupanya," canda MC

"Coba, kita nyanyikan selamat ulangtahun untuk Taeyeon," tambah MC

AUTHOR POV

"Terlambat!" ucap Taemin saat mendengar nama Kim Taeyeon disebutkan oleh MC didalam aula sana, terpaksa ia hanya bisa mendengarkan diluar aula.

Setelah semua menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun untuk Taeyeon, suasana menjadi hening ya walau sesekali ada yang menyoraki tak terima,

"Silahkan untuk EXO-K mengucapkan ulangtahun!" ucap MC

Ini yang Taeyeon takutkan, ia harus berhadapan dengan seseorang ini lagi, lebih mempersulit keadaan, dengan begini Taeyeon bisa saja susah untuk melepaskan Sehun.

Kai mulai duluan, "Hallo, Taeyeon, selamat ulangtahun, hm… boleh tahu ulangtahun yang keberapa?"

Taeyeon hanya diam mematung, "Baiklah, kalau tak mau menjawab," ucap Kai lalu berganti giliran untuk Chanyeol, D.O, Baekhyun, Suho dan terakhir Sehun,

Saatnya, Sehun, "Sehun! ingat, kau harus bersikap polos saja, jangan merusak repotasi, anggap kau sama sekali tak mengenalnya! Sekarang kau seorang bintang!" ujar Sehun dalam hati, ia mengatakan itu sendiri pada dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Taeyeon-ssi, semoga kau bahagia kelak," singkat, hanya itu. Tapi sontak membuat Taeyeon tersenyum, dan seketika ia menangis,

"Oah.. astaga! Taeyeon, dia menangis setelah Sehun mengatakan ulangtahun!" ucap MC

Taeyeon berlari menuruni tangga panggung, dengan menangis walau staff menghentikan Taeyeon, tapi Taeyeon tetap meronta.

EXO-K yang melihat itu semua hanya terdiam, begitu lebihnya dengan Sehun.

Taeyeon merasakan, kalau ucapan Sehun 'semoga kau bahagia kelak' ia merasakan kalau Sehun mengatakan itu karena menyesal,

Sekarang, Taeyeon benar-benar menangis. Hanya kamera yang dibawanya itulah kenangan yang paling terindah baginya, juga ucapan Sehun yang cukup menyakitkan menurutnya. Seperti Sehun mengatakan kalau dirinya tak ingin kehilangan Taeyeon. Berlari ke luar aula, Taeyeon masih tetap menangis.

Taemin yang sudah ada disana, langsung mengejar Taeyeon.

"Taeyeon! Taeyeon!" mendengar namanya, Taeyeon berhenti dan menoleh.

(*)

SEHUN POV

Perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

_Takdir yang mempertemukan kita, dan _

_Takdir pula yang memisahkan kita… _

_Dan suatu saat nanti takdir akan mempertemukan kita kembali…_

_Ku harap kita akan bertemu lagi Taeyeon!_

TAEYEON POV 

Aku akan mencintaimu kembali, tapi untuk sekarang aku akan mencoba membencimu sampai…

Suatu saat, di kehidupan ku selanjutnya, jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi Oh Sehun.

Selamat tinggal.

Aku harus mengikuti semua yang disarankan Taemin Oppa, dan bersekolah di L.A lagi, karena kejadian ini Oppaku tak ingin jika aku berdekatan dengan seorang artis karena alasan.

_Jika kau mendapat pacar seorang artis, Oppa takut kau tak diperhatikan karena Schedule yang banyak_.

Tapi, Oppa belum tahu dan belum sama sekali menyadari jika dirinyalah yang sama sekali tak memperhatikanku!

Semenjak aku bertemu dengan Sehun, aku sudah menemukan kasih sayang yang tersembunyi itu, aku juga sudah menemukan belahan dari hati ku ini. hanya saja, Taemin Oppa merusak semuanya.

Teganya, Oppa ku sendiri merusak semua apa yang kurasakan, aku tak ingin jika aku diperlakukan oleh seseorang yang SAMA SEKALI TAK MEMPERHATIKANKU dengan semena-mena.

Nappeun Oppa!

Oppa, kau jahat! Ku mohon Oppa, mengertilah! Jangan mengatur perasaan ku kembali,

Tak peduli. Jika aku dan Sehun berjodoh, suatu saat kami akan bertemu. Tapi, jika aku dan Sehun tak berjodoh, aku akan senang, karena aku adalah termasuk salah satu orang beruntung mendapatkan cinta yang indah seperti Sehun, walau aku belum mengakuinya.

SEHUN POV

Suatu saat nanti, Taeyeon. Aku akan menemukanmu, dan mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu saat ini!

Aku mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.

**THE END**


End file.
